A Valuable Item
by CapNap
Summary: When Neal Caffrey comes into the office, he couldn't even begin to think of what case Peter has found. Adler has taken something Neal is very fond of. Something nobody knows about.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter/prologue thing really stinks. I promise the story will get SO MUCH better. I just need to get into it a bit and I wanted some feedback first. I'll be working on the next chapter and should be up soon, maybe tonight, but I'll be MIA this week so…no new updates until Saturday at the soonest. R&R please and…don't judge too harsh yet. I'm kinda going through writer's block a bit and this is also me getting into the story…so…READ :DD**_

**9:00 a.m.**

The rain pattered on the road and pooled on the sidewalk as a man in a suit and fedora entered the FBI building.

Neal Caffrey nodded to the secretary at the front desk and flashed one of his dazzling smiles to her and she smiled back and waved to him, like every morning. He continued to the elevator that would take him up to the White Collar Division of the FBI where, no doubt, Agent Peter Burke would be waiting in his office with his cup of coffee and a stack of files on his desk. Like everyday.

The elevator came to a halt with a slight jerk and the doors slid silently open to reveal a bustling FBI floor. Neal didn't know what was going on, but he'd soon find out as he pulled open the glass doors and entered the office.

He walked over to his desk, put his coffee down, and hung his jacket and hat on the back of his chair. With a few swift clicks the computer whirred to life and began to boot up. Neal glanced up to Peter's office expecting to see him looking over a folder with his coffee in his hand, but instead the office was vacant. But the conference room next to it was full of people and Neal suspected that's where he would find him.

-:-

Neal walked into the glass conference room and spotted his friend on the other side of the long table. He maneuvered his way through the people bustling about with papers and files.

Peter had a look of distress and weariness plaguing his face. A multitude of files were open in front of him and he was looking at them over and over again. Diana was next to him, at the head of the table, on a laptop with headphones. She pressed them to her ears trying to drown out the din of the small conference room.

_What is going on here?_ Neal thought.

"What is going on here?" He may as well put his questions into words. He'd get no answers if he didn't inquire. He knew that from experience. Peter glanced up from his files to greet Neal.

"Good. I'm glad you're here. You can help," Peter said, turning his attention back to the open folders.

"Well….I might be able to, if somebody told me what is going on." Neal motioned to the over-crowded room. Peter rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"It would be absolutely wonderful if you went and got me a cup of coffee," he pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down. "You know how I like it." He looked up and Neal.

"Really? Something important is going on and you want me to help…by getting you a coffee?"

"I'll tell you all about the case when you get back."

"Fine." And Neal began to weave his way back through the throng of agents and researchers. Finally, he reached the door and made his way downstairs to the machine. Thoughts raced through his head as he brewed Peter's coffee.

_What is going on up there? I've never really seen the floor this busy over one case. It's gotta be something big. Maybe…_ Neal thought of what could send the office running around like this, but nothing came to mind. He continued to think about the whole situation while he returned to the conference room.

He had just about reached the door when he noticed something was much different than before. Neal pulled the door open and he realized that nobody was talking. Everyone in the room had stopped dead and was looking at Peter. He had a phone held up to his ear.

"No. Adler. You will talk to me," Peter said in a calm yet forceful tone. Neal tensed at the sound of Adler's name. Peter paused as he listened to the demands on the other line. The tension in the air was palpable and everyone seemed to lean in, as if they wanted to listen in on their conversation. Peter's face contorted into one of surprise mixed with a bit of suspicion.

"Why do you want to talk to Neal?" Suspicion laced his voice. Every eye in the room turned to look at Neal Caffrey who stood halfway in the door. He was so shocked by Peter's words he almost dropped the coffee in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys! Sorry, but I've been away and haven't been able to write. Now, the updates should be more frequent. I don't own anything except what is my imagination. (:**_

"_Why do you want to talk to Neal?" Suspicion laced his voice. Every eye in the room turned to look at Neal Caffrey who stood halfway in the door. He was so shocked by Peter's words he almost dropped the coffee in his hand._

Peter made a beckoning motion to Neal. He set the coffee on the table and walked over to the other end of the table. The people in the room moved out of his way as if he had some kind of disease.

Peter gave Neal a cautious look and handed him the phone. Taking a deep breath he grasped the phone and raised it to his ear. Not a sound could be heard in the conference room.

"Adler." Neal tried to keep his voice calm and even.

"Neal," Adler responded in a sickly sweet tone. "Nice to talk to you again. Oh, and Neal, would you mind telling your FBI friends not to listen in? I'd like a conversation in private." Neal gulped and looked at Diana. He motioned to her to disconnect. She took off her headset and shut the laptop. He turned around to face gaze out the windows, partially trying to escape the eyes of the conference room full of FBI agents. Neal could still feel their eyes boring into his back.

"What do you want Adler?" An edge of anger appeared in his tone.

"Easy there, Neal. I just want to talk. I've got something that may interest you."

"Nothing you could have would interest me. I'm not telling you anything."

"Not so fast. Hear me out before jumping to conclusions. I want the treasure. But, I can't get to it. You see, its like…"Adler was silent for a second. "Its like when you were a kid, you could see the cookie jar on the counter. But, you couldn't reach it. Right Neal?"

"What does this have to do with me, Adler?" Neal was getting irritated. He wanted to get somewhere, not just have a chat over the phone.

"Patience in a virtue, Neal. I was getting there." Neal rolled his eyes. "You see, I can't reach the treasure. But, I know someone who can."

"Then why are you talking to me-"

Adler cut him off. "It _is _you Neal. I need your help. And I have…well…I suppose you could call it an incentive to come and help me."

"I'm _not_ helping you, Adler."

"Well, I have something…someone to help persuade you otherwise." There was rustling sounds over the phone and a few muffled voices. Neal concentrated and tried to hear what was going on on the other line.

A soft female voice came over the phone. "Neal?"

Neal's heart skipped a beat and fear seized his chest. "Neal?" the voice sounded again. "Are you there?"

"Lydia?" Neal's voice broke. "Lydia are you alright?"

"Nea…" her voice trailed off as the phone was pulled away from her lips. "NEAL HELP!"

"Lydia!" Neal yelled into the phone. He listened closely to the other end. Sounds of a struggle trickled through the line. A loud smack. Silence.

"Lydia!" Silence. Pure fear gripped Neal and constricted itself around his heart. His blood ran cold.

"So, Neal. I hope that changed your mind." Adler's voice came through the phone finally.

"Adler. God D-"

"I'm sending your FBI friends a website with something you'll want to see. You've got 24 hours to make your decision, Caffrey," he continued, not even recognizing Neal had said something. "24 hours before…well…I'll let you guess what'll happen." The phone disconnected.

Neal turned around slowly, the phone still pressed to his ear with both hands. His breaths came in shallow and his vision started to spin.

"Neal?" Peter's voice was laced with concern and Neal could hear movement off to the left of him. He dropped the phone and that's when his knees buckled beneath him. Strong arms grabbed his shoulders and slowed his fall.

"Neal." Peter's tone was urgent. "Neal, what's wrong?"

Neal couldn't focus and put a coherent thought together. His eyes finally drifted from a spot on the floor to meet Peter's father-like gaze.

"He-" His voice broke again. Tears threatened to fall from his blue eyes. "He has her."

"Adler? Who does he have? Neal? Neal!" Peter's hand clasped Neal's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Lydia! He has her. I don't know how…" One tear fell. Then another.

"Who is she?"

Neal looked into Peter's eyes.

_I'm going to have to tell him the truth, _he thought.

**_R&R Guys! :DD Much Appreciated. Tell me how you liked it. The more reviews there are, the faster I am inclined to update. Reviews are my incentive. :) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys! Hope I didn't keep you in suspense for too long. (: I don't own anything.**

"_**Adler? Who does he have? Neal? Neal!" Peter's hand clasped Neal's shoulder in a reassuring manner.**_

"_**Lydia! He has her. I don't know how…" One tear fell. Then another.**_

"_**Who is she?" **_

_**Neal looked into Peter's eyes.**_

_**I'm going to have to tell him the truth, he thought.**_

Peter looked through the glass of his office to see Neal Caffrey, Mr. Calm, Cool, and Collected, with his head folded in his arms on his desk.

"Hey, Boss," Diana strode up and leaned against the railing next to Peter.

"Hi, Diana," Peter returned, but he kept his eyes on Neal.

"Is he gonna be alright?" She gestured to the heap on his desk.

"I don't know, Diana. I honestly don't. I've never seen Neal like this. The way he lost it in the conference room…" Peter said shaking his head a little. "I mean, the only other time I've ever seen him give that kind of reaction to something was when Kate died."

"I know what you mean. She must mean the world to him."

"I suppose that's the big brother's job." Peter became lost in his own thought. He wondered about Neal. About Lydia. About what it was like growing up in the Caffrey home.

"_I'm home!"_

"_NEAL!" A three year old toddles toward a 17-year-old boy._

"_Lydia! Hey there!" Neal dumps his messenger bag on the floor and bends down to scoop the toddler in his arms. She giggles loudly. Neal extends his arms and spins in a few circles. She laughs and he is forced to join her. _

_He puts Lydia on her feet again and reaches over to pick up his school bag. She grabs his fingers and they walk down the entryway, heading toward the kitchen. They walk into a cloud of freshly made cookies. The scent engulfs them. Neal picks Lydia up and situates her on a barstool. _

"_Look what I made!" A small hand reaches across the counter and snatches a cookie from a red plate._

"_You made them all by yourself?" Neal said in joking astonishment. He walked to the opposite side of the bar and leaned against the counter. _

"_No...Mommy helped me make 'em." Her voice dropped to a whisper and she cupper her hand around her mouth. "She said these were your favorite." Lydia held the cookie out for Neal to take. He smiled and took the cookie from the little girl. Taking a bite, he realized that she was watching him expectantly. Neal nodded vigorously and gave her a smile._

"_These are very good. You're such a good cook, Lyd." She beamed at him._

_Just then, a woman with basket full of folded clothes came through a door leading to a basement._

"_Hey, Neal." _

"_Hey Renee." She walked over and kissed the top of his forehead._

"_How was school?" _

"_Good. I've got a _ton _of work to do though. Not looking forward to it at _all_." _

"_Well, you better get crackin'. It isn't going to finish itself," she added with a smile._

"_Can I help?" Lydia bounced in her chair. "Pretty please?" She looked up at Neal with bright green eyes._

_ Neal laughed and smiled. How could he tell he 'no'? "Sure, c'mon." He lifted her with one arm off the barstool and by the time he had reached over to grab two more cookies Lydia had fastened her tiny hand on Neal's middle and forefinger._

A knocking sound startled Neal out of his memory. He lifted his head off the desk to find Peter leaning in the glass doorway. His eyes were full of worry and concern.

"How are you doing?" he asked as he entered the room and sat in a chair across from Neal.

"How do you _think_ I'm doing, Peter?" Neal spat. He didn't mean it to come out with such venom and he watched as a small look of hurt crossed Peter's expression. Neal softened his tone and tried again. "I'm sorry. I'm just…" he trailed off.

"You don't have to explain, Neal. I can't even imagine what you are going through." Neal rubbed his eyes with his hands and pushed his hair back only for it to fall limply back in place.

"We've got to find her Peter. God only knows what he is doing to…"his throat tightened at the thought. He shut his eyes for fear of the tears coming again and took a deep breath. The next thing he felt was a warm hand firmly placed on his shoulder. He looked up to see Peter standing above him. Before Neal even registered what he was doing he stood up and locked Peter in a tight embrace.

Peter pulled back after letting Neal have a bit of comfort and held him at arm's length.

"We're _going_ to find her," Peter said with such conviction Neal almost thought Lydia would appear right in front of them. Neal nodded once and managed a half-smile.

"Thanks, Peter."

"Why don't you go home? Or, better yet, why don't you go see Elle? You shouldn't be alone right now. I've already told her about the situation."

"Yeah," Neal took a deep breath. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that." He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and walked out of the glass office.

_**Howdy there guys! Hope you liked that chapter. Just there to kinda give you a small bit of insight into how close the two siblings are. There will be more of that…and maybe even a P.O.V switch O.o OOhhh….lol So, REVIEW, it motivates me to write faster I SWEAR. (:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW. I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I had total Writer's Block for this next chapter and then I got SUPER busy and wasn't able to update. I keep saying this…but…I think I may mean it this time. The updates should be closer together now. This wait was much longer than it should've been…**

"_**Why don't you go home? Or, better yet, why don't you go see Elle? You shouldn't be alone right now. I've already told her about the situation."**_

"_**Yeah," Neal took a deep breath. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that." He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and walked out of the glass office.**_

I gathered a few things about the guy who was holding me. One: he liked things done his way or you got to take the highway. Literally. Straight up. Or…down depending on who was doing the disagreeing. Two: he wasn't afraid to kill innocent people who stood in the way of getting what he wanted. And that scared the living daylights out of me. Three: he _hated_ my brother. What for was beyond me. And finally four: He was a sucker for old time crime movies.

The ropes binding my hands had cut off circulation about a half an hour ago. I'd stopped trying to cut them or break them because whoever had made these knots had been in the Navy. They were just too strong. I still couldn't see anything outside of the light pool I was sitting in (like I said, this guy was a sucker for the classic, black and white, caper movie), but the way it echoed when we talked I guessed it was some kind of hangar or warehouse.

There was metallic clanging as someone jerked open the door and slammed it shut again. Determined footsteps assaulted the concrete floor and I could tell that this guy was angry. I'd imagine it was because the last time he tried to talk to me I gave him the cold shoulder and didn't say a word. Though even if I said anything it wouldn't be vey helpful. I had no clue what this guy was talking about. Either way, I'd never rat out my brother. Even if he was adopted.

Adler stepped into the circle of light on the ground and stared at me with his stone cold eyes. I could've sworn the temperature dropped 20 degrees any time he was around. I stared right back. Even though I was so scared I could've peed myself right on the spot, I couldn't show it. Not to him. He'd use it against me.

"You ready to talk yet?" The question was spat at me. I eyed him and barked a quick, mirthless laugh.

"Nope."

"Oh," he said in mock surprise. "You do have a voice. I was beginning to think you didn't even have one. Or, you were just too scared to use it."

I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah. That was it." Sarcasm laced my voice. Our eyes were still locked in a stare down. The first one to look away would be the loser. The one who showed fear.

"Watch your tone with me, miss. Do you know who I am?" the last three words were said slower and with such conviction I thought maybe I should.

"Well…I know your name is Adler."

"Very good. But, do you know _who_ I am? _What_ I am capable of?" He started to walk in a circle around my chair. I craned my neck to continue our staring contest.

"No, but I'd rather not find out," I said. He laughed. It seemed wrong coming from him.

"Well, then, Lydia. I would suppose you start talking." I still had no idea what he meant.

"No. I'm not saying a thing. Even if I did, you wouldn't believe me."

"Oh?" I'd peaked his interest. He thought I knew something. I thought maybe it was better that way. At least he wouldn't kill me if he thought I knew something.

"No. You wouldn't." I steeled myself.

"Try me." He thought he was being clever. Like he could outwit me.

"No thanks. I think I'll pass." Now he was getting angry. His fists clenched. I knew one was coming my way soon to add another bruise to the array that already covered my face and arms.

"Fine." And with that I saw his fist come right at my face. I braced for the impact and just thought to myself _Whatever you need to do to keep Neal safe. He'd do the same for you. He'll come soon enough. He'll save me. He always did. _And everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys. I have had no White Collar inpiration at ALL for a really long time. BUT! ALAS! The show is back and decided to write just a little. Maybe to jumpstart this again. *crosses fingers* Let's hope. R&R, you know the drill. Sorry its so short, I still kind of forced myself to write this. XD So...sorry, also, if its terrible.**

_"Neal! Neal!" The three year old wandered around an empty house searching for any sign of her older brother. "Where are you?"_

_She glanced casually around doorways just checking his usual spots. He was nowhere to be seen. Lydia looked up at the staircase and wondered if he'd gone up there. But she dismissed that thought; she would've heard the steps creak if he'd gone upstairs. Moving back to where she'd started her search she began to grow more and more scared. _

_"What if he actually left?" she thought, tears welling up in her bright blue eyes._

_"Neal?" She whimpered. "Please come out..." Her voice echoed in the vault ceiling of the living room. Standing in the center, she began to cry, tears streaking her cheeks. "Neal?"_

_Neal crouched behind the door to the dining room, smirking when he heard the little girl pass by for the eighth time. He had to remind her later that she shouldn't call out 'Where are you?' during a game of hide-and-seek; no one wants to be found. _

_He listened hard as the footsteps retreated toward the living room. Her voice echoed down the halls, calling his name. "Neal?" The tone had changed one she'd said, and he could tell she was upset. Then her wails reached his ears and he bolted out of his hiding spot. His socks slid on the hardwood floor as he expertly flew out of the hall._

_"Lydia?" He rounded the corner to see her standing in the middle of the living room, bawling her eyes out. "Lydia!"_

_At the sound of his voice she looked up to meet his eyes. "Lydia, what happened?" he said, concern filling his words._

_"I was scared..." she said through tears._

_Neal lifted her into his arms. She laced her tiny arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "Scared? Of what?"_

_"That I wouldn't find you. Or that you left." Neal chuckled a bit._

_"Lydia, look at me." She lifted her tear stained face to his. "I will always find you, and I will never, ever leave you alone. Understand?" She nodded._

_"I love you, Neal."_

_He sighed. "I love you, too, Lydia."_

Neal scanned through the files and information spread out on the glass conference table.

"Where are you, Lydia?"


End file.
